


Esas cosas que no puede hacer

by Rkhu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkhu/pseuds/Rkhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari le dedica un par de pensamientos a las habilidades de Sawada Tsunayoshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esas cosas que no puede hacer

Hay personas que fallan más que otras en algunas cosas. Todos tenemos algo en lo que no somos muy buenos. No me refiero a esas cosas que, al realizarlas, damos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para lograr lo mejor en ello. Si no a ésas que ni siquiera queremos hacer porque sabemos que, tratemos como tratemos, quedaran mal.

Sawada Tsunayoshi sí que sabía de esas cosas.

No estudiaba porque sabía que de cualquier forma reprobaría. Cuando lo molestaban, no se defendía, sabía que terminaría en el piso y golpeado, hiciera lo que hiciera.

Cuando se trataba de él, es un caso perdido, un " _inútil_ ". Pero cuando involucraba a alguno de sus amigos era otro tema. Sin lugar a duda pelearía, alzaría la voz, saltaría sobre un precipito. Cualquier cosa, si es que con esa ayudaba a alguien de los suyos.

Por eso, de alguna forma, el guardián de la nube lo respetaba, a su forma, claro.

Él es una persona demasiado orgullosa como para demostrar respeto hacia otra. Y menos si ese sujeto es menudo " _herbívoro_ " como lo es Sawada Tsunayoshi. Aunque, por supuesto, es un herbívoro muy extraño.

Todavía no sabía si debía pensar en él como una oveja que se transformaba en lobo, o un lobo que se disfrazaba de oveja. Seguramente ni el tan aclamada décimo Vongola lo sabía aún.

De cualquier forma, ambas partes le gustaban.

Verlo pelear le provocaba una suave y placentera arritmia, que le despertaba una chispa de emoción.

Verlo como un tonto era " _simplemente divertido_ ", ¡jamás admitiría que le provocaba la ternura de un animalito! Y aunque quisiera –porque talvez si lo quería –no lo haría. Después de todo, para Hibari Kyouya, las demostraciones sentimentales o afectivas eran " _esas cosas que uno no puedo hacer_ ".

**Author's Note:**

> Algo que encontré en algún rincón olvidado de mis archivos.


End file.
